When Your Not Who You Though You Were!
by All Hallows eve baby
Summary: Hermione Granger past is a diffcult on first she not who everyone thinks she is, her really name is Jamie Myers and her UncleorherdadLookingtokill but she get help from a unexpected source what will she do.Will she make it or will it be to late!Dracoxherm
1. Jamie runs

**Herminoe's/ Jamie's Pov **

This summer I learned I was adopted, My real mother was named Laurie Strode Myers they

said she died and they didn't know who my father was. My real name Jamie Michael Ann Myers

I asked my parnets if i could change it back they heistated but then said yes. I had to go see Dumbledore

know my real name and everything. I remeber telling Harry and Ron that I was adopted they were really

supportive, but once i told them and my parents I want to know more about my real family everyone told

me to leave it alone so i did. I also learned we moved to England after I was Adopted. Tomorrow was a

big day we all go back to Hogwarts i was so happy.I looked over to my clock it it was nine at night I need

to get so rest then I got up putting on black silk shorts and a black silk tank topwent and crawled on tomy bed

strated to doze off. The next morning I woke up to my father screaming "Leave her alone please she done nothing

to you." I got scared and started running do stairs with my wand to see a man in a mask with a knife and stabbed

my father over and over again. I started to cry when the man looked up his eyes were darkand cold noticing me, I

looked away and saw my mother guts and brains against the wall looking back at him i run up the stair when he

grabbed my leg and cut into it so I kicked him in the face running to my room thanking god my trunk was pack used

my wand to get us out of the house into the car when i started to drive away, I looked back to see him standing there

the i closed my eyes and opened them and he was I got to the Train station I run to The portal once inside I

Let out a shakey breath Looking down I noticed I was losing to much blood I saw a old man with Harry and Ron running

toward but then I blacked out.

** Pov**

I were to find Jamie so I went to the train statiion calling her name "Jamie! Jamie Myers! were are you!" then I see

Two teenage boys run up to me saying "Why are you looking for Jamie" "Boys we need to find her now she in danger."

They Both look over my shoulder and paled. I turned around and saw a young women with curly hair see looked justed like Lauire

she looked like hell then iI noticed she was losing blood from her leg meaning michael know about her. "Jamie" we said running toward

her went she blacked out and fell into a blonde young man "Granger with the fuck" Then noticed she losing alot of blood picks her up "Malfoy

give me Jamie". "Jamie? her names Hermione" the boy looked shocked. Then the red head grabs her and running to a another older man

like myself " What Happen to Miss Myers boys". they went to speak but I cut them off " Her Unlce Michael Myer is here to kill her we

have to heal her." The man waved his wand and her leg was stictch up."Are yo Dr. Loomis" "Yes Iam." "Sir we talked on the phone

I'm Proffessor Dumbledore and these are" pointing to the red head"Ron" and "Harry Jamies best friends." then someone yelled from behind me

so I turn It was the blonde boy " Her Named not jamie its herminoe god dammit." I looked at him and said "Thats not her really name jamie is" he

shut up and looked confused when the prof. spoke "Lets go everyone on the train when she started to wake up and look around confused.

**Herminoe's/ Jamie's Pov**

I looked around slow noticing an older man staring at me smilingand said "Jamie I'm glad you are all right but we need to get you out of her lets go"

I Got up and walk with him on the train we stood in the back to get air when he said "I'm sorry Jamie. I should have killed him a lond time ago." I

Looked up "Who" " The man who did that to you his names Michael Myer he your uncle, Jamie he kills and alot." I was shocked "Jamie he wants

to kill you." Then Ifelt a jolt and the train started moving i was looking down when the man screamed I looked up He was stand a mile away for me to

the man just watching me. "Jamie I'm Dr. Loomis I was your Uncles doctor I tried to help him he is just so evil". I lokked at him"Jamie we need to go

inside now!" nodding my head we went in running all the way to my seat and sat with Harry and Ron. Whrn they saw me they grabbed me and hugged

me when we sat down my feet were over ron lap and I was sitting in Harry crying while he stroked my hair trying to calm me down and ron rubbing my

Legs. When I heard Mafloy Laughing " What is granger crying grow up really what did you dad take something away fom you so you cut yourself." that is

When I snapped " You Know what Malfoy shut the fuck up you didn't have to watch your uncle stabb your father over andover til and choked on his own

blood and then see you mother guts and brains against the wall." I yelled and watch him paled and I dropped tp the floor crying when Dr. Loomis yelled" Get

the Fuck out off her kid. Then my best friend oick me up off the floor while I cried myself to sleep.


	2. Is he my uncle Or My father

**Herminoe's/ Jamie's Pov **

I woke up to a jolt to see Harry and Ron still asleep looking outside I notice we are no where near

the school. So I went to see what was going on noticing it was nighttime and everything was done.

I turn the conner saw Dr. Loomis limp running toward me screaming " **Jamie Run Now!**" Looking

behind him i see michael and take off in the oppsite direction. I knew i had to get off the train, running to

the back to the back door I run right into my uncle felling back onto my ass." Shit!!" I

start to crawl away when he grabs my ankle i scream and lights come on. He was dragging me to my

to the back door when I hear it open and strats to drag me again but i grab onto the door frame screaming

I noticed most of the kids come out. "Help me please!" I cried then they started laugh, I hear screaming for

them to move when feel him pick my up and craddle me to him. I see "Michael let her go. Please

michael she does know you. Please don't kill her she your only family you didn't kill". I'm still crying and everyone

stop laughing, Now they take it serious. I see Dumbledore, Harry, Draco, Ron and move up to the front.

I look up at him "Uncle Michael Please let me go please." His eyes got colderand smacked me I didn't expected what

happen "Jamie Michael Ann Myer your not my niece" I looked shocked then to loomis who looked like me"

I'm your Father.""NoNoNo my father not a a a killer" I started to shake when he put me down in front of him and

he was pissed" Yes, I am your coming home Jamie you've been gone to lone your my daughter and i say what goes".

Looking at him " No you kill people leavehere and don't come back." Moving as far away from him as I can.

" I'm sorry but please leave me alone." He looks at me with"Jamie Michael Ann Myers be ready because when you

least expected it I will get you, your my daughter and I love you." Looking around noticed they sent everyone back to

there rooms excepted for Loomis, Harry, Ron, Dumbledore,and Draco. "You don't love me you want something for

me and to giv e me the curse but I will not let you remeber we share the same mind when you kill I see you do it."

He looked so shocked the train strat to move I looked down then up and he was gone I shut the door.

Move to the group no one talks for awhile. Loomis speaks " Jamie how are you see his thoughs." " I saw him kill

his last victum his in the front of the train." They all looked at me and i shrugged " I need more sleep later people"

grabbing ron and harry walk back when I hear Draco call me I turned and looked at him confused " Can I come with

you guys" we were all shocked but we nodded we all continued to are station and went in not knowing someone was watching us!!!


	3. Thinking

**Jamie's starts **

Sitting in are room and look at Malfoy curiously " Why did you want to come with us

Malfoy?". He started to blushs" Brcause I want to be friends with you guys, I know i was a ass

to you. But I'm sorry." All are mouths drop open looking at him as if he had three heads. " Wow

that differnt" Ron says. " Yeah but a good different" and I smile at him. " Thank you Herm-Jaime

sorry." I smile when Harry says" Jamie what are you going to do your father is a psych-path."

Frowning " I don't know. He still my father It make me feel bad for him." They went to speak when

Dr. Loomis busted in " Jamie you should never feel BAD FOR THAT MONSTER!" I started to cry

then out of no where i was pissed " DO NOT TALK ABOUT HIM THAT WAY AGAIN IN MY

PRESENT. UNDERSTOOD. he nodded his head frowning at me. They all look at me and know

draco is walking over to me and put me in his lap. I stiffen at first but his smell and his body made me relax

in to him til I was asleep and out like a light. and felt someone kiss my head.


End file.
